The present invention relates to fluid control devices comprising a regulator, such as a mass flow controller for regulating a flow rate or pressure regulator for regulating pressure, and an on-off valve, or the like, in combination with the regulator.
Fluid control devices already known and comprising a regulator for regulating a flow rate or pressure, and an on-off valve or the like, include those wherein the regulator, and the on-off valve or the like, are connected together with screws screwed in sideways (see JP-A-172265/1993).
While regulators, such as flow rate-regulating mass flow controllers and pressure regulators, require frequent replacement due to a malfunction, the conventional fluid control device described must be removed in its entirety when the regulator is to be removed because the regulator is connected to the on-off valve or the like, with the screws which are inserted sideways. The replacement of the regulator therefore needs a time-consuming cumbersome procedure, and the device is inconvenient to maintain.